Help:FAQ
Rules The rules of the FanClub can be summed up as follows: #'''Don't be a jerk.''' This is the most important rule. We're all fans of Wings of Fire, and general nastiness doesn't belong here. Neither do homophobia, transphobia, racism, sexism, and other forms of discrimination. #'''Follow the powerusers' requests.''' They were picked to take care of the FanClub and they have its best interests at heart. You can disagree with them, of course, but if they tell you to stop doing something, please do. #'''Keep the hate down.''' Debate and discussion are core components of the FanClub, but if things escalate into personal attacks, that's the time to calm down and ask an admin for help resolving the issue. #'''Make the '''FanClub'''a better place.''' FanClub rely on the good of the average human; otherwise, they'd be doomed from the start. Uphold that tradition by fixing errors, adding new data, and even just saying "Hi!" to a new user. #'''Keep it PG and keep it clean.''' This is a book series for elementary and middle schoolers. Don't swear. It's fine if you're older, but don't put anything on here that you wouldn't be okay with your grandma, principal, or your parents seeing. #'''Don't steal art.''' Please don't post or use art without crediting the artist(s). #'''Don't pretend to be someone else/not yourself using alternate accounts.''' This and any kind of sockpuppetry is against FANDOM's Terms of Use, not just ours. It's okay to have alternate accounts, but using them to break other rules to not get your main account into trouble is not. ##'''List all your alts on your profile or message wall ''greeting'', preferably with links.''' To avoid confusion as to whether an alt is an alt, and whose alt it is. Failing to follow this is failing to follow rule 8. #'''Please don't invite friends to the '''FanClub '''unless they are interested in Wings of Fire.''' We don't want our culture overwhelmed with people who don't know or care about Wings of Fire. #'''Don't reveal identifying personal information, and be safe.''' Don't upload pictures of yourself or share your real name. Furthermore, please remember this is the internet, and while we don't have rules against sharing your other, less personal information, we'd strongly advise you to know your internet safety and what you're getting into before you do so. Yes, it is possible to encounter very dangerous people here, just like anywhere else. Take caution and please report suspicious matters to moderators. If you're unfamiliar with internet safety, [https://www.nypl.org/help/about-nypl/legal-notices/internet-safety-tips this] is a great article on it. #'''Use common sense.''' We can't write everything down. Just try to do the right thing and you should do fine. You're doing well already by reading these rules! If you've got any questions, feel to ask an admin. Please remember to follow FANDOM's [http://www.wikia.com/Terms_of_Use Terms of Use]. You should have read them when you created your account, but they are accessible at any other time as well. These are the standard rules for FANDOM and apply everywhere. '''If you are under 13, you can't join the '''FanClub'''. This is a FANDOM decision, not one of ours.''' Specific Rules Some parts of the FanClub have their own rules or guidelines: '''Chat Rules''' '''General:''' *Vulgar language is not directly allowed in public chat. Language is allowed in a link as long as a warning is given before posting the link. *Spam (i.e., repeatedly posting the same or a very similar message) is not permitted, nor is chat flooding (posting huge messages without warning). *Don't add someone to a group PM without their permission as it can be annoying and hard to get rid of. *No religious/racial/sexuality, etc. bashing. *You should treat all users respectfully (unless they are alternate accounts that are being used to get around bans, in which case ignore them and notify an admin or Chat Moderator). *Please keep politics to a minimum. *No begging for CM/Admin rights. † *Inappropriate behavior is not tolerated, nor are perverted or suggestive comments. *If a Moderator asks you to stop something, you should immediately. *You will be given a warning before the first kick, and if the warning is not heeded, you will be chat banned for two hours. If you persist, the chatmod or admin will decide how long to chat ban you for. *If an alternate account is used to get around a ban, both accounts will be blocked for whatever amount of time seems appropriate. † Asking about becoming a poweruser is okay--that's how some of us got our rank, after all. If you're curious about the process, or if you'd be up to standards, feel free to ask any of the powerusers. However, please no continuous begging for poweruser rights. If we decide we don't want to promote you, we're not going to change our mind half an hour later. '''Moderators:''' *No banning/kicking without reason. *[[User:Matau99|Matau99]], [[User:Randomchance13|Randomchance13]], [[User:Nathia Safira|Nathia Safira]], [[User:Midnight the NightWing-RainWing|Midnight the NightWing-RainWing]], and [[User:XUbiquitousx|XUbiquitousx]] are the final authority. Failure to comply with their wishes/judgment will get you demoted. *Treat every user with equal fairness, regardless of whether you get along or not. Have a problem with the rules? Comment your complaints on one of the admin's walls, and we'll try and take care of it. *[[User blog:Sandwingscales/Basic RP rules?|'''RP Guidelines''']]. These are not strict, but if you want your roleplay to be different, please say so '''in the first post in the thread.''' __TOC__ Alternate Accounts We're aware that "list all your alts on your profile/message wall greeting" may be confusing right now. "What exactly do the admins mean by that?", "If I don't do that instantly, will I be banned?" and "That would totally ruin my aesthetic!" might be some thoughts that come up. *If you could list your alts in a section of your tabber on the bottom of your page, that would be ideal. It should be easy to locate on your profile. If you have no alts, we'd advise you to say so, but it isn't totally necessary to do so. *Because not everyone will be aware of the rule change instantly, we'll allow not having an alt list to slide until the end of the month of October 2018 (that month is now OVER, so there are no more extensions until further notice). However, pretending to be someone else is still a bannable offense, as it always has been. **This doesn't mean you shouldn't list your alts immediately **Inactive alts are still alts and must be listed. *If you see someone who does not have their alts listed, but you know they've got them, please direct them to here (the rules) or [[Thread:1631681|Thread:1631681 ]] or just simply let any moderator or admin know. *You may have seen other rule suggestions on the other thread ("maximum five alts" and "maximum two alts online at a time") that you've noticed aren't mentioned in here. Please disregard those, we have decided to not implement them! *Please do not state that you've got an alt on this thread. You saying that you've got an alt on this thread is pointless, it must be listed on your profile/message wall greeting **You must list the name of your alt. "I have an alt" is pointless to us unless we know what the alt is. Typically failure to list your alternate accounts after a moderator or admin has asked you to list them on your profiles will result in a one week ban, though this is subject to moderator or admin discretion. Please keep this in mind. If you have any questions, just ask one of the admins and we'll respond! Thank you for your time! Chat '''Where can I find commands for emoticons on the chat?''' You can find commands for the chat emoticons [[MediaWiki:Emoticons|here]], and also on the in-chat box at the top-left corner. '''How can I make my text a different color? (/me)''' Example: '''|''' ChicoryTheRainWing does something Type in "/me does something" without the quotation marks for your name to appear next to the thing you want to say you're doing. Chat Moderator/Admin/Rollback Related To find out what all these ranks are, read [[w:Help:User rights|this page]]. If you want to become one, first read [[Thread:786443|this thread]]. If we have promotions open, you can make a thread [[Board:Promotions|here]]. If not, you'll have to wait. To find out who has which position, go to the "community" tab at the top bar of your screen. What's a rollback? A rollback is a user who is able to reverse bad edits quickly (vandalism, etc.). What's a moderator? A thread/discussions moderator has special powers on forum threads. They can delete or undelete anyone's posts, close or open threads, make or delete boards, move threads from one board to another, and highlight/unhighlight threads. A content moderator has special powers on FanClub pages. They can delete and or move protected pages, delete and move files, undelete pages and files, rollback, re-upload files, and protect and unprotect pages. A chat moderator is a user who is able to either kick or ban users from the chat who are not following chat rules. This power is usually (but not always) used on spammers/trolls. Here are some basic guidelines to become a moderator: *You must be very active with editing (if you want to become a chatmod, be active on chat). *Be a mature person who won't misuse their power. *You must have joined three months prior. *Be nice to people. *If you've been banned before, you most likely won't be promoted. *Know the rules and apply them. Miscellaneous '''How old do I have to be to join the '''FanClub'''?''' Users must be at least thirteen years old to join FanClub according to the Wikia Terms of Service. Underage users may be banned by Wikia Staff or the Wings of Fire Wiki bureaucrats, admins, or moderators if their true age is discovered. '''How do I change my username?''' Go to [//community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Changing_your_username http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Changing_your_username] to find out how to change your username. '''Can I make a page?''' All users have the ability to make a page. However, it's a good idea to ask an admin to get permission before doing so (unless a new book has just been released, in which case, make pages for all the new characters!) Before making a page, ask yourself: "Will this page just be extra clutter? Can we just add this as a section to another page?" If the answer to one or both of these questions is 'yes', we probably don't need it, but feel free to add it on to the FanClub as a section, a blog, a forum thread, or a comment! '''Can I make a category?''' All users have the ability to make a category. However, like making a page, it's good to have an admin's permission before making a category (again, with the exception of new books having book-specific categories). Before making a category, ask yourself: "Will the FanClub benefit from this, or will it just be extra clutter?". A sure way to tell if we won't need it is if 5 or fewer pages will fit into that category. '''Can I post my fanart here? ''' All fanart of canon characters is welcomed on the FanClub unless the creator doesn't want it posted. However, a reminder that fanart of OCs (Original Characters) belongs on the [[w:c:wingsoffirefanon|Fanon Wiki]]. Generic art of dragon tribes is allowed on the tribe page. '''Can I post fanfiction here?''' Fanfiction belongs on the Fanon Wiki, but it's acceptable here on the Fun & Games board. '''Can I roleplay here?''' Like fanfiction, roleplay generally belongs on the Fanon Wiki, but it is also common here on the [[Board:Roleplay|Roleplay board]], or on chat in private messaging. '''Can I advertise my stuff here?''' Yes, but please put it on the New on Wings of Fire board. '''How do I make a badge?''' Follow the instructions [https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Haasio_Sahel/How_to_make_a_Custom_Template_Badge here.] '''I'm new to fandoms and some of the vocabulary. What do some of these words mean?''' *''Canon'' - official facts from the book, or approved by the author. *''Fanon'' - fan-made (fanfiction, OCs, etc.) *''Headcanon'' - an idea that is not mentioned by the author themselves, but is canon-compatible and accepted by the fans. *''Fandom'' - a group of fans all obsessed with the same thing *''Ship'' - A pairing of characters as a couple Examples: Glorybringer = Glory x Deathbringer | Ripnami = Riptide x Tsunami | Blistorrow = Blister x Morrowseer *''Shipping'' - liking two characters as a couple *''OTP'' - (One True Pairing) someone's favorite ship *''OC'' - (Original Character) a fan-made character *''Mary-Sue'' - an overpowered character/OC or a character/OC that is so perfect the challenges they face are easily overcome. It can be used for males or females, but most commonly females. *''Gary-Sue'' - the male-only equivalent of a Mary-Sue Other Links